Sent To Coates, Caine's story
by 1Dlol
Summary: How Caine was sent to Coates! Pasts collide with another of my Sent To Coates stories! If you want anyone else's stories, tell me! Rated T for swearing.


**Meh, Me bored.**

"Caine, sweetie, put that down." Caine's mother, Amandla Soren, knelt down to her suns height.

"No!" Caine said, his eight year old hands pulling the object closer.

"Sweetie, that's not for playing." His mom held out her hand.

"But mom!" Caine said, dropping his head.

"Caine!" His father walked in, "Why do you have the kitchen shears?" He panicked, seeing the blade in his sons hand.

"The neighbors hurt me! And this is how I make them stop! I can show them I'm tougher!" The eight year old waved the shears around.

"Caine! Stop!" His mother cried, plucking the shears from her child's hands.

"Mom!" He shouted, "Give them back! Todd and Ed are bullying me, I can make them stop."

Todd and Ed were twins, two years older than the young Caine. They were blonde, tall, and had angelic looks. This ruled them out. Caine must be making stories up himself, his father thought. Those two boys were just like their father! It had to be the new neighbors. Caine must be confused! Their new neighbors son looked a lot like the twins, though two years younger. This boy had an older look.

"Caine, sweetie, are you thinking perhaps of the police officers boy?" Mrs. Soren was still appalled that a police officer made it into the neighborhood full of upper, upper class people. Yes, he was chief, and maybe his wife made it into a movie here and there, but really! He was just a police officer.

"No. Not him, he's my friend." Caine muttered, staring at the kitchen shears.

"Oh sweetie, let's just forget about this! I'm sure they were kidding and you took it as bullying." Mrs. Soren said, kissing her son's forehead and heading off. "I'm going for lunch and then to the salon with Mrs. Joskey and the new neighbor! Bye!" She fixed her lipstick, adjusted her purple shirt so it looked more neatly tucked into her black skirt, pulled her straight brown hair over one shoulder, hooked her heels on, and left.

Mr. Soren looked at his adopted son. Caine didn't know he was adopted. "I'll be in my office. Go play outside." He said, walking away.

Caine burst out the door and pounded down the street.

*********************************TIME SKIP 4 YEARS********************************************* ******************************

Caine jumped off the bus, clocking Todd in the back of the head.

"F*** off Soren!" Todd said, scowling.

"Yeah right d*** sucker!" Caine shouted over his shoulder, laughing.

He ran down the street, undoing his tie and slamming into his house. He ran upstairs and tugged his uniform off. He pulled on shorts and a shirt and ran downstairs, sliding his feet into tennis shoes. He ran down the street and pounded on the door to the house.

A girl his age opened the door. Her green eyes stared at him. "Caine?" She said quietly.

"Yeah. C'mon Adne." He took her hand and they walked down the street to James's house. "Get James, I'm going to go get Dr-"

"Move!" Adne shouted, shoving Caine aside and running down the street. James was at his best friend's house. Not James's best friend, but Caine's.

Adne slipped under Drake's fence.

A gunshot rang out.

************************************************** *Well lookey here, a time skip of a day********************************************

Caine stared at the van parked outside his friend's house.

"Where are you going?" Caine asked.

"Some school called Coates." The blonde kid he was friend's with replied.

"Why?"

"Because I was bad."

"I want to go."

"You belong there as much as I do."

"See you there."

"Bye."

************************************************** *AND A MONTH LATER********************************************* ***********

"Caine Soren!" His mother shouted from down the stairs.

"What do you want?" He shouted back, irritated. He hated everything. His right hand man was gone! And Adne was in a rehab center!

"Get down here this instant!"

"No!"

"Young man, get down here, NOW!"

Caine stormed downstairs. His mother stood there, her arms crossed and an outraged look on her face. "Why, tell me, do these boys have black eyes?"

Todd and Ed sat there, eyes bruised, and cuts on their arms. "Because they crossed me." Caine replied, grabbing an apple, taking a bite, and throwing it in the trash.

"Caine! That is wasteful." His mother scolded him.

"I don't care. So is you going to the salon and getting your hair colored. Or your nails done. Or preaching the word of a God, that probably doesn't exist, and if he does, doesn't give two f***s about what happens to us. I hope we all rot in Hell, just because I believe that God is a load of sh*t, make up by a bunch of c*** suckers who want to look good." Caine smiled.

"Caine! That's it! Boys, leave!" Todd and Ed left in a hurry. No one needed to feel the wrath of an angry Soren. "I'm sending you to boarding school young man. Maybe you'll learn some manners, clean up that mouth, and God might spare your soul!"

"Good! I can't wait to get to Coates! I hate you! You never even told me I was adopted, I found out from Drake! And I can't wait to go see him at Coates! Maybe you should come, maybe you should learn some respect!" Caine stormed out.

**Doo doo dooo... raging! That was fun to write at the end. About God and stuffs. Not dissing God or any religion! It was just fun to write about! And heh... I some what have fears of a merciless God or the void... whatever. review and all that.**


End file.
